3 Palabras
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Hiroki sabe que es un conocedor de las palabras y guarda especial respeto a lo que ellas significan. Entonces ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto definir a Nowaki en solo tres de ellas?.- Junjou Romantica y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Shungiku Nakamura.
1. Chapter 1

**"** _There's only one way, to say those three words… and that's what I'll do…_

 _I love you"_

 _1, 2, 3, 4― Plain white T's_

 _ **El tifón**_

A veces, para Hiroki resultaba vergonzoso e incluso humillante no encontrar palabras que encerraran todo lo que Nowaki le hacía sentir.

Para él, que podía presumir de haber leído miles (por no decir millones) de libros en su vida, quedarse corto en expresiones y mudo en ocasiones, era como perder parte de la cultura vasta de la que podía alardear. No era que le gustara presumirla, era que simplemente se consideraba de esas personas que podía expresarse elocuentemente, que podía poner en palabras sus expresiones e ideas, que tenía una respuesta para las preguntas que le hicieran (así fuese una mentira, como cuando amaba a Akihiko y fingía que no le pasaba nada aunque por dentro muriese de soledad) y que podía explicar clara y lógicamente lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Cuando amaba en silencio a Akihiko; sabía que no se sentía bien y podía poner nombre a esas expresiones. Felicidad cuando le decía que podía contar con él para que leyera sus obras primero que cualquier otro, orgullo cuando recibía esas escuetas, pero sinceras dedicatorias de parte de aquel famoso escritor que en silencio añoraba en soledad, haciéndolo sentirse triste cuando le recordaba que amaba a otro y que Hiroki era un valioso amigo... y nada más.

Incluso a ese sentimiento de recelo que sentía por Takahiro pudo ponerle un nombre: envidia. Era un buen sujeto, daba la vida por su hermano y era gentil y noble, pero Hiroki no podía soportarlo aunque se recriminara a sí mismo que no era su culpa que Akihiko lo amase y al tiempo él estuviera enamorado de él. Todo eso podía ponerlo en palabras: amaba a Akihiko y habría hecho lo que fuese para que le correspondiera y fuese feliz a su lado, pero la tristeza le invadía cuando recordaba que era imposible y la soledad le gritaba que su destino era estar solo con miles de libros y una personalidad obstinada que nadie nunca se iba a arriesgar a querer.

Sin embargo, desde ese día en que lloraba en el parque a raíz de su última desventura en un intento desesperado porque ese sentimiento unilateral dejara de serlo, y un cohete de aire a presión cayó entre sus piernas para sacarlo del estupor; Hiroki comenzó a perder su preciado hábito de ponerle etiqueta a sus emociones para meterlas en una cajita y evadirlas. Desde el mismo momento en que sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos quedó sin aliento, sin ideas claras, sin palabras para siquiera formular un sencillo _"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"_

Y así, como ese día lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta un montón de viejos que resultaron ser las personas más importantes que había conocido hasta ese día fuera de Akihiko y su familia; Kusama Nowaki se encargó de que todo lo que daba por sentado en la vida se convirtiera en una serie de sinsentidos: de expresiones vagas, de preguntas del estilo _"¿Qué está pasándome?"_ o peor aún _"¿Por qué no entiendo qué me pasa?"_

De la sorpresa inicial (que sí pudo definir), hasta la admiración por su entereza y disciplina, pasando por su irritación al no entender su persistencia. Hiroki poco a poco se quedó sin palabras para definirlo. Nowaki era... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo encontrar una palabra que describiera la sonrisa tonta y la expresión de cachorro al elogiarlo por la cosa más simple? No encontraba la expresión que precisara el brinco en su corazón al escuchar sus pasos cerca de la puerta de su departamento cuando llegaba la hora de otra de esas lecciones impuestas a cambio del favor de "salvarle la vida", cuando al analizarlo en detalle se percataba que él mismo era responsable con esas miradas furtivas de hacer que tumbara los libros en primer lugar.

Y aun después de más de diez años juntos, se quedaba corto en expresiones al ver el hombre en el que se había convertido estando a su lado. Nowaki era impetuoso, impulsivo e incluso iluso y soñador en ocasiones, pero debía admitir que, quizás era el amor lo que le hacía decirlo, pero... si Nowaki se proponía conquistar la luna, Hiroki estaba seguro de que lo haría... pues sabe que siempre consigue salirse con la suya.

De nuevo, volviendo a reflexionar en las palabras que le servirían para definirlo siente que hay algunas que no le hacen justicia. Que simplemente lo desmerecen. Nowaki tenía sus debilidades, como todas las personas, pero a su lado se había vuelto más maduro, más disciplinado, más paciente y más discreto. Todas palabras combinadas porque por sí mismas no expresaban lo que él quería decir: " _Nowaki es más cálido, Nowaki es más noble, Nowaki es más pervertido..._ " todo era más, más y más... incrementándose de manera exponencial, como lo que Hiroki siente por él.

Aunque a veces intente ponerlo en una cajita, siempre resultando en vano porque su amor se expande y se va con el vendaval que su nombre representa.

Y mirando su espalda mientras prepara algo de té, piensa en que palabras podrían servirle para etiquetarlo. Durante una entrevista en la universidad le pidieron que usara tres palabras para definirse. Él las halló rápidamente porque sentía que se conocía lo suficiente para saber que era responsable, capaz y preparado para ejercer su profesión, pero si las trasladaba a su vida privada y peor aún, a la persona con la que había decidido compartirla; todas las palabras se volvían un apiñamiento de letras sin ton ni son que ni siquiera se acercaban a lo que él quería decir sobre sí mismo, o sobre Nowaki... o sobre sí mismo desde que estaba con Nowaki.

Entonces toma aire y se concentra en buscarlas en su aspecto: desde el negro cabello; fuerte, pero sedoso. Ese al que se aferra cuando lo besa con sus labios carnosos y suaves, separándose de los suyos solamente cuando ya no puede respirar.

Sacude la cabeza y se reprende a sí mismo a recuperar la concentración.

Entonces se enfoca en la espalda amplia, la que lo arropa en las noches donde la pasión se hace presente y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento deja que arañe a su antojo, sonriendo como idiota cuando ve las marcas pues " _son prueba de que Hiro-san se sintió bien"_ , dice con esa sonrisita de satisfacción y ese destello de triunfo en esos ojos insoportablemente azules que nunca le mienten, sólo le muestran sus sentimientos tal cuales son, que, para su desgracia e ironías de la vida, son un mero reflejo de los suyos.

Sabe que de nuevo se está desviando de lo que realmente le interesa y se va hacia el pecho y los brazos. El resultado es aún peor, porque recuerda cuando ese pecho le sostiene si está cansado y los brazos le rodean para protegerlo, para darle calor. Porque todo en Nowaki es cálido, y va más allá de su temperatura corporal; es su alma de niño en el cuerpo de un hombre que hace poco cumplió ya 30 años, es su voz pausada y tranquila, la forma en que no pierde la paciencia aunque Hiroki esté el doble de irritado con sus alumnos, con el Profesor Miyagi, con Akihiko, con sus padres y con el mundo, sabiendo sólo lanzar libros e improperios.

Es la forma tan gentil y al mismo tiempo tan firme en la que le dice que todo estará bien, y él se lo cree. Es la sonrisa boba cuando en medio de la comida o leyendo sus miradas se encuentran, es la forma en que suspira que lo ama cuando hacen el amor, es la manera en que aprovecha cada segundo a su lado porque para él cada momento sin verlo es terriblemente solitario. Hiroki lo comprende porque él también lo siente, solamente no ha encontrado la forma de decírselo.

Se rinde pues entendió que si se detiene en su aspecto sólo seguirá distrayéndose, entonces se va a su personalidad. Pero no el lado que ha visto cuando ambos están solos sino las veces que ha ido a visitarle al hospital. La forma tan entregada en la que hace su trabajo siendo un hermano mayor para esos niños e incluso un padre para los más pequeños. Sabe que Nowaki sería un padre excepcional y al pensarlo se siente un poco egoísta por negarle esa posibilidad. Entonces recuerda cuando leyendo su mente le dijo que no valían la pena los hijos si no eran de ambos, haciéndolo estúpidamente feliz.

Nowaki es una mezcla de contrastes, eso no lo duda. Es un niño soñador y sin prejuicios y es un hombre cuando se trata de compromisos y asumir responsabilidades. Tiene la fortaleza de un roble por no rendirse ante las dificultades y aun así puede ser tan comprensivo y flexible con las circunstancias ajenas. No guarda rencor a sus padres por abandonarlo o a la vida por negarle una familia que lo amase al adoptarlo, no envidia a quienes lo tuvieron todo, pues conoce el valor de las cosas precisamente porque a él le costó mucho sacrificio tenerlas. Es inteligente pero no tiene malicia, y sin embargo no es tonto o del todo inocente, pues conoce a la perfección todos los puntos donde su placer estalla.

Extiende los brazos sobre la mesa y deja caer la cabeza. De nuevo tres palabras no le bastaron. Simplemente no pudieron abarcar todo.

Suspira y escucha el quedo sonido de una taza apoyarse contra la mesa, justo a su lado. Cuando levanta la mirada, ahí están de nuevo: los ojos azules, la sonrisa franca.

― Todo estará bien, Hiro-san― le dice en tono pausado y sereno. Ese que detesta porque no le da otra opción más que creerle.

Ahora que recuerda, se suponía que debía presentar su formulario para aplicar al cargo de profesor titular. En uno de los campos le piden tres palabras que describan su modelo educativo ideal. Por alguna extraña razón recordó sus días enseñando a Nowaki, esos días que casi sin quererlo, le hicieron descubrir que la enseñanza era su vocación.

― No pasa nada malo― contesta volviendo a incorporarse. Aunque sea en estos momentos debe mantener su lugar de adulto en la relación―. Pero gracias por el té.

Nowaki le mira contrariado por una fracción de segundo, antes de volver a la sonrisa, esta vez de alivio porque no hay nada que perturbe al eje de su universo.

― Me alegro― responde tranquilo y vuelve a su taza. Sabe que se muere por contarle todas las cosas que hizo durante el día, por hablar con él, pero entiende que está haciendo algo importante y necesita concentrarse, así que se mantiene en silencio, sólo admirándole. Hiroki admite para sí que también quiere conversar con él. Escuchar su voz contándole todo lo que hizo durante el día.

― Nowaki...― le llama Hiroki― Si te pidieran definirme en tres palabras... ¿cuáles usarías?

Nowaki le mira sorprendido. Nunca le había hecho una pregunta tan... ¿Romántica?

Es para algo de trabajo― dice al mirarle extrañado―, si no quieres no...

― No, no es eso en lo absoluto― replica de inmediato― Es sólo que me sorprende un poco que me lo preguntes, pero... tres palabras para definir a Hiro-san ¿eh?

Piensa un segundo y luego sonríe ampliamente.

―No necesito tantas, una sola me basta.

Hiroki se ofende ¿Una sola? Él ha pasado horas y ninguna frase le ha servido y a ese idiota solo una le basta ¿Es que acaso Hiroki es tan común? ¿Tan típico?

―Mi Hiro-san es perfecto. Esa palabra lo define todo.

Las ideas y los reclamos se borran de un plumazo cuando escucha eso. Y, de nuevo, se queda sin palabras.

Siente sus mejillas calentarse y sabe que está sonrojado hasta las orejas... .De nuevo, Nowaki ha demostrado tener mejor dominio del lenguaje que él.

Cruza los brazos y oculta su cara entre ellos. Aún después de todo este tiempo, que lo vea tan expuesto le causa escalofríos.

―Este idiota― Piensa― Eso debería decirlo yo de ti.


	2. El Demonio

_"There's only one thing_

 _to do,_

 _three words,_

 _for you..._

 _I love you..."_

 _1,2,3,4- Plain White T's_

 _ **El Demonio**_

― ¿Tres palabras qué definan a mi novia?― escucha en el tren. Y aunque no es de los que preste atención a conversaciones ajenas; ésta en particular capta su atención.

Pues...― reflexiona el chico― la forma en que sus mejillas se sonrojan es adorable. Sí, eso: una de ellas sería adorable.

En ese momento le devuelve su privacidad al chico del tren y se dedica a reflexionar.

Si alguien le pidiera tres palabras para definir a Hiroki ¿Cuáles usaría?

Al igual que el chico, adorable sería una de ellas, sin duda. Hiroki tenía una forma de balbucear cuando quería algo de él. Lo decía en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras sus mejillas se encendían de rojo y bajaba los siempre brillantes ojos marrones. Eso bastaba para que le brincase el corazón dentro del pecho, pero habían muchas cosas más... tres palabras no eran suficientes para encerrar todo lo que su _Hiro-san,_ le causa.

A él que nunca quiso ser dueño de nada hasta que lo conoció, mostrándole lados de sí que hasta entonces desconocía: ambición, admiración, devoción... incluso celos, miedo y ansiedad.

Siempre había asumido el rol de hermano mayor entregado. Nunca se sintió particularmente triste por no ser adoptado, pues los dueños del orfanato siempre le hicieron sentir como un hijo, incluso llorando el día que se fue a emprender su camino, a buscar "eso" que impulsa a ser alguien en la vida. Nowaki era feliz, eso no lo puso nunca en duda, pero sentía que hasta que no hallara su propósito en el mundo sería sólo uno más del montón. Por eso se dedicó a trabajar para mantener el orfanato, en un gesto de agradecimiento con el único lugar que podía llamar _su hogar._ También, cumplirle sus sueños a sus jefes y superiores, era otro gesto de agradecimiento con el mundo. Tenía que admitirlo, era un niño grande y amaba jugar... y si a eso le sumaban la sonrisa de satisfacción de aquellos amigos que por un momento eran astronautas, caballeros o exploradores como siempre habían soñado, no podía sentirse más que satisfecho; esas personas le habían dado una oportunidad a un muchacho que había abandonado la escuela, sacarles una sonrisa era lo menos que podía hacer.

Y aun así, nunca sintió la necesidad de apoderarse de nada. Acostumbrado a ser el que se sacrificara para acabar con las disputas entre sus hermanos, Nowaki desconocía la sensación de querer conseguir algo a toda costa. Hasta que una tarde lo encontró... lloraba con tal desconsuelo que simplemente se sintió abrumado, nunca había visto a alguien llorar así... y quiso tenerlo y hacerlo reír hasta que le doliera el estómago, quiso verle feliz.

Pero esa persona era difícil y él era impetuoso. Nowaki era de esas personas que escuchaba al corazón primero que a la razón. Entonces tomó su mano y lo llevó con los demás; para que se distrajera y dejara de llorar por un rato. Cuando supo quién estaba detrás de sus lágrimas fue la primera vez que se sintió irritado con alguien, quería entender que quizás no era culpa de Usami- _sensei_ , pero había hecho llorar a su precioso Hiroki... eso era suficiente para mostrarle otro lado suyo hasta entonces oculto: se sentía celoso de él.

Y porque él era un universitario quiso hacerse una persona distinta, que pudiera ser digna de él, que pudiera alcanzarle. Y halló su propósito, quiso estudiar de nuevo, quiso ser alguien...quería ser alguien a quien él mirase, a quien él amase.

Hubo muchos momentos en que se sintió una molestia, pero su determinación era mayor que sus debilidades. Sus padres le habían enseñado que si quería algo, tenía que dar todo de sí para conseguirlo. Y él quería a _Hiro-san._ Entonces daría todo de su parte, incluso si tenía que renunciar a algunos de sus trabajos y reducir sus gastos.

El día que sus sentimientos se desbordaron y le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más, fue la primera vez que se sintió devastado. Pasó horas sentado con la espalda apoyada en la puerta con un sentimiento de vacío que nunca había experimentado. Él, que no tuvo padres, que había sido abandonado, sentía por primera vez soledad y tristeza. Y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.

Entonces comprendió que siempre era él quien había amado a alguien más y nunca lo habían querido. Así que quería demostrárselo, quería mostrarle como era que lo pensaran, que lo extrañaran de vuelta, que lo abrazaran, que lo amaran.

No pudo evitar suspirar, habían pasado más de diez años desde entonces y lo quería tanto como el primer día, incluso más. Sonreía al pensarlo y sin importar cuan cansado llegase del hospital quería hablarle, quería escuchar su voz, así no hablasen de nada trascendental o que él no le comprendiese. Sólo quería perderse en la forma en que gesticulaba, en la que sus labios se movían o sus ojos brillaban.

Si buscaba palabras para definirlo, siempre se quedaba corto. Hiroki había logrado sacar lo mejor de él, dándole un propósito y acompañándolo a ser la mejor versión de sí mismo... ¿Cómo encerraba en tres palabras todas esas cosas sin nombre que le hacía sentir?

Porque, si empezaba a enumerarlas, todas las cosas que definían a su único amor parecían tan... banales. La forma en que se apasionaba por su trabajo era inspiradora, o la forma encantadora en que brillaban sus ojos cuando un libro le había gustado, o como se sonrojaba al pedirle un abrazo, o cuando lo descubría mirándolo a hurtadillas, o la forma en la que suspiraba abrazándose a su espalda cuando se le entregaba.

Hiroki, en su percepción, era adorable, brillante, decidido, firme, maduro, sensual, cálido, noble, sincero, comprensivo, colaborador, un poco impulsivo a veces, pero aun así comedido y responsable. Como un adulto debía ser.

Cuando llegó a casa y lo encontró rodeado de exámenes y ensayos recordó que era un excelente educador. Nowaki no sabía hasta donde podía haber llegado si él no le hubiese enseñado.

Lo ve algo estresado y decide prepararle algo de té pese a su propio cansancio. Sabe que los dos aman su trabajo, aunque haya momentos en que éste les parezca algo agotador e ingrato. Nowaki lo sabe porque esa misma pasión por lo que hacía la aprendió de él.

Y mientras la tetera silba, de nuevo trata de englobarlo en tres palabras. Y el remolino de ideas en su cabeza parece no servir de mucho. Entonces decide imaginarlo; su cabello iluminado por el sol en ese tono castaño tenue, sus ojos que a pesar de ser furtivos no mienten, su piel blanca que al mínimo contacto con la suya se sonroja y se calienta, sus brazos, sus manos, sus caderas, sus piernas y la forma en que encajan a la perfección con las suyas.

Se pide enfoque y se va más allá, a su alma. A la forma en que sonríe que hace querer verle más así, sonriendo, ser feliz a su lado como siempre lo soñó. La melodía de su voz, la paz con la que duerme, la forma en que estalla cuando algo lo avergüenza o lo incomoda, haciendo su vida llena de sobresaltos que en vez de cansarle, le sacan de la rutina llenando de recuerdos memorables cada uno de sus días.

La forma en la que clama su nombre, incluso en sueños cuando no pueden verse.

Eso le demuestra que todos sus esfuerzos no han sido en vano. Y su sueño se materializa cuando sabe que él también lo ama.

La tetera silba y trata de no demostrar que está distraído. Sirve dos tazas y en silencio deja una a su lado. Lo descubre ansioso y entonces, como si algo pudiese solucionar, susurra el mantra.

― Todo saldrá bien, Hiro―san.

Hiroki levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la suya. Esos ojos tan deslumbrantes y encantadores como las hojas de otoño al caer. No iba a cansarse nunca de mirarlos.

― No pasa nada malo― dice y la calma vuelve a su corazón mientras le observa tomar la taza―, pero gracias por el té.

― Me alegro― responde dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Quiere charlar más, pero no quiere interrumpirlo durante su trabajo. Así que se conforma con verle.

― Nowaki― llama de repente― Si te pidieran tres palabras para definirme... ¿Cuáles usarías?

Nowaki se siente al descubierto. Ha pasado las últimas horas pensando en eso y que Hiroki sea tan sincero y se lo pregunte sólo le hace sentirse abrumado.

Es para algo de trabajo― dice al mirarle extrañado― si no quieres no...

― No, no. En lo absoluto― responde antes de que la vergüenza apague su chispa de honestidad― Es solo que me sorprende un poco que me lo preguntes, pero... tres palabras para definir a Hiro-san ¿eh?

Reflexiona de nuevo ¿Cómo podría encerrar tanta dicha y felicidad en tres palabras? ¿Cómo puede encerrar todo lo que ama de él en sólo tres cualidades?

Y como una revelación llega la respuesta. Desde que conoció a Hiroki, con todo y sus altibajos su vida es perfecta. Al punto que no la cambiaría por nada más.

No necesito tantas, una sola me basta― responde con una amplia sonrisa y le mira fruncir un poco el ceño. Es tan transparente para él que sólo le resulta aún más adorable― Mi Hiro-san es perfecto. Esa palabra lo define todo.

Hiroki abre los ojos de par en par y toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentra en su cara, tiñéndola de rojo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar oculta su rostro entre sus brazos avergonzado.

― Eso debería decirlo yo de ti― murmura en su escondite y Nowaki siente que de nuevo se enamoró de él.

Nowaki sabía que no era perfecto, y Hiroki sabía que no era perfecto tampoco. Pero juntos habían aprendido a hallar lo perfecto en lo imperfecto. En las disputas diarias, en las charlas, en la sensación de plenitud al hacerse compañía y de que pertenecían a un sitio cuando estaban juntos. De que estaban en casa, de que eran familia.

Nowaki rodea con sus manos las mejillas sonrojadas de su Hiro-san y cerca de sus labios susurra lo que su corazón siente. La única certeza que ha tenido nunca:

―Te amo, Hiro-san.

Hiroki envuelve sus manos en las suyas, el calor en su rostro amenaza con quemarlo vivo, pero, por esta vez quiere decírselo, quiere que lo sepa.

― Y yo a ti, Nowaki― responde cerrando los ojos para besarlo.

* * *

¡Hola! Sé que estado muy, _muy_ desaparecida... y no les daré excusas... he tenido unos meses súper tumultosos y casi nada de tiempo para escribir... lo siento u.u

Con respecto a _**Los Conejos Negros ,**_ actualizaré tan pronto como pueda terminar el capítulo y mi beta hermosa de corregirlo... no les prometo que será mañana, pero no se preocupen no voy a abandonar la historia y tampoco es que me perderé un año... tranquil s...

Muchos, _**muchísimos**_ besos con labial rojo!

 _ **~Kuro No Hatter~**_


End file.
